


I Did Okay!

by amonkeysue



Series: because I knew you [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alluding to Iron Man 2 Events, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonkeysue/pseuds/amonkeysue
Summary: There are several reasons for Natasha and Rhodey to have become friends. Teasing Tony just happens to be something that they can easily work together for.





	I Did Okay!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Determined_Overthinker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Determined_Overthinker/gifts).

> This was for a tumblr prompt courtesy of to-kill-a-mockinggirl/Determined_Overthinker: "Natasha and Rhodey ganging up on Tony!"

It was almost eerie, Natasha and Rhodey both casting him the same _are you serious right now?_, both eyebrows raised and tight lipped expression.

Tony barely paused, having gotten that look more than enough times from both of them on separate occasions. “Look, for knowing I was dying I think I handled it pretty well!”

Rhodey snorted and folded his arms. “Tony, you were self-destructing like nobody’s business.”

“It wasn’t that bad-.”

“The Grand Prix? The party where you let me fire a repulsor? Every reckless act you pulled off and the uptick in drinking?” Natasha’s look had become especially pointed. “It was that bad.”

To the side, Rhodey nodded along in agreement. “Just because you came through doesn’t mean you weren’t in a pretty bad spot. And don’t tell me you forgot we had a whole fight in the suit to destroy your place, which never would have happened under better conditions for you.”

Tony almost pouted at them. “Okay, so we’ve established that it was not a good time for me. _Now_ can I get your help for proposing to Pepper?”

Natasha and Rhodey exchanged a look.

“Only if we have free reign to call you out when you’re getting too sappy,” she said with a smirk.

“Pepper appreciates my romantic gestures.”

Another snort escaped Rhodey. “Pepper appreciates some of your romantic gestures, the rest she knows what she’s into with you.”

“You know, Rhodes, here I was planning on asking my best friend to be my best man at the wedding after Pepper says yes, but if that’s how you want to be,” Tony lightheartedly said.

Natasha rolled her eyes with a smile. “You know what you’re getting out of your friends,” she teased before more seriously adding on, “But let’s get this proposal going.”


End file.
